Jrassic world adventures
by sydhar21
Summary: (Note for the reader all cuss words are censored.) Also please review and rate. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Blue has to deal with the loss of her sister, Charlie. Charlie is on Isla Sorna trying to get accepted into an raptor pack.
1. Moving day

AFTER _JURASSIC WORLD_

By

Sydney Hartman

Based on the movie _Jurassic world._

* * *

 **"Moving day"**

* * *

Blue awoke to a human hand pushing on her side. Purring she nuzzled Barry, The alpha's friend,. A sweet sent filled her nose, _OREOS!_ She purred and nuzzled him for the sweet treat. The more of that rich sweet stuff between the crunchy cookie, the better. "not today Blue, not today" murmured Barry. Blue and her sisters were loaded into the moving box and sent off to the new paddock. Echo started pacing and cawing. Then they came to it the new paddock which will be their home from now on. For the love of Oreos and Cheetos, this will be fun.

Lucky was a russet colored raptor with red/brown stripes on his body. The one thing that was off about him was his sliver leg. A trigger-happy hunter had shot it off. If it wasn't for that kind human, he would've be compost by now. _He_ wanted one of the females to be his mate but which one? He decided to allow them to show which one will become his mate.

Ghost saw Dumb Alpha with new pack mates. Her future mate, Panther pawed the ground. She saw Sue come out of the forest, followed by Smaug, an old spinosaurs that is extremely cranky and sticks his muzzle in everyone's stuff.

Delta went up to a male raptor named Lucky. He was handsome in an way, she had to give him that.

Owen turned around to see Tim, Sue's care taker, come up to him. Followed by a person he didn't recognize. She introduced herself as Sara Harding a expert on parenting habits of large predators and a man that was some what familiar to Owen. It turned out to be Dr. Alan Grant an expert on raptors. He glanced at Ghost who was growling extremely low at him.

Ghost growled at Owen to get a move on. She wanted some peace for the next few days to come. She purred at her future mate, Panther. The season for to get a mate and start to raise hatchlings is on. She started pairing up with Panther more often.

Blue felt in awe of her new paddock. It was way bigger than the last one. Blue glared at Owen and snorted. _She_ wanted to do a Pig Run.

"Okay, Blue." murmured Owen. With the chaos with Ghost, Smaug and Panther, he didn't have time to work with the three remaining raptors. Blue's temper is something to be reckoned with. Then his phone rang and he picked it up and it was Claire, the new CEO of Jurassic World.

Blue felt abandoned. Why did alpha leave her? What happened to the Pig Run? She silently cursed her alpha for being a butt. Growling " Stupid Alpha having always having an excuse for canceling the Pig Run, when he comes back he'll get the raptor from hades." Delta rolled her eyes at this. She chirped" Blue you make it so difficult sometimes." Blue hissed at Delta. Echo started to laugh then she lost it. Lucky turned his head at this. Smaug rolled his eye. Panther and Ghost exchanged glances and Sue snorted.

Barry looked at Blue. The raptor had a mischievous glint in her eyes and so did Echo and Delta. _Oh-oh_ he thought to himself. They where clearly up to something. Should he tell Owen this? He decided not to.

Blue's plan was to cause mass chaos with Delta and Echo. They left the paddock and entered the control room.

Owen was having a heated argument with Claire. Lowery, the Tech-Geek squeaked an "Um Owen your raptors are in the room with us." Owen groaned "Oh crap." "WHAT!?"shouted Claire. "Owen you son of an_!"

Blue raided the vending machine and she pulled out an bag of Cheetos. Proud of her hunt she brought it to Owen.

Barry came in panting " Owen the-y the raptors planed this." "Oh, Come on." Owen groaned.

All three raptors where rounded up and put in their paddock. But the after-math had been done. The room looked like a mini rampage of Ghost, the I. Rex.

To Lowery, the room was a mess. He decided to go back to work on his computer screen.

Owen hadn't felt this low since Charlie's death, the baby sister of Echo, Delta and Blue. She _loved_ Cheetos. She always found an way to steal them from him or one of the workers at the old paddock for the raptors. Before he knew it, tears started running from his face like mini waterfalls.

Blue knew why Stupid Alpha was crying. _Charlie_. She missed her baby sister as well. With the bag of Cheetos, she came up to Owen and started purring.

Owen knew what she wanted to do. The Pig Run. He smiled "Okay Blue, Pig Run it is".

The pig squealed when it ran into an tree. Delta and Lucky herded it to Echo, who chased it to Blue. Using her kill claw, she slit the windpipe and the main artery in the pig's throat. It was dead. The raptors ate the kill expect for the bones.

Alan was amazed on how the raptors worked as an team to bring down the kill. He took the privilege of seeing the PR (Pig Run) to help him understand how raptors hunted in packs.

On the next day, Blue was resting in an sunny spot and enjoying life for once.

Owen awoke to something nuzzling him. Ghost was liking him with her long and wet tong.

Despite the chaos that happened yesterday, the control room was back to normal. Claire came in as Lowery was reorganizing his desk. _Typical_ she thought to herself. Then her pone rang and it turned out to Owen.

The heat-wave on the island is un-bearable. Owen never felt so hot in his life until now. He went down to the new paddock and he turned on the hose.

Blue lapped up the cold water and it felt refreshing. Delta griped the hose in her mouth but at the same time being careful to not damage the hose in any way. Then Delta sprayed Owen with the hose and she started to laugh. Then Smaug sent an wave using his tail. Soon everyone was wet. Sapheria, the mosasaurs jumped and soaked random people that walked by her tank.

The lagoon by the hotel was packed. The ice-cream stands had long lines. The mosasaurs feeding shows were filled up. Most people stayed indoors trying to escape the heat of the day. A few days had passed and the heat-wave had died down. Which was an relief to everyone. Owen must've fallen asleep in the Paddock again because the raptors including Lucky where on top of him.

Ghost found the situation kind of funny.

Back at the old paddock for Ghost was her sister, Wind. She was a pure-white I. Rex with "dino-fuzz" covering her body and long graceful tail-feathers starting at the base of her tail to the tip. She had eyes the color of the northern lights. But where was her younger sister, Ghost? Then she saw the hole where her sister must've had started her rampage. Roaring in anger " **GHOST WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!** ".

At the paddock Ghost heard her sister's roar. She hung her head in shame and she had to tell Owen, but how? Using her long middle claw she scratched a word in the dirt. ' _SISTER MAD AT THE OLD PADDOCK HER NAME IS WIND'_. Owen stared at Ghost in shock and amazement. A few hours later Owen had arrived at the paddock. It was evening when he returned with Wind. Ghost let out an happy roar when she saw her sister. _'THANK YOU'_. Owen smiled when he saw it.

At the lab at the vet station the lead vet, Dr. Josh Harding looked at the test results at the screen. He did re-run the test at _least_ three times. Ghost is about to become a mom. Then the invisible slap to his face made him realized why Ghost was acting odd. _She_ and her mate Panther are staking out their territory and why she was sticking close to Sue. She was seeking guidance from her in the rearing of hatchlings . He didn't know how Owen would react. He'll most likely cuss his head off or faint and vomit. When he told the news to Owen, the raptor handler. His eyes rolled up in his head then he puked up the remains of his dinner then he passed out. Poor Owen.

Ghost looked at her nest. Four white eggs where in an circle. The nest was decorated with ferns, moss, sticks and leaves. It was prefect. Until Echo ran by and hyper for some reason.

Owen had an hard time controlling his laughter as Echo ran around the paddock crazy. Christmas was fast approaching. And that meant gifts for everyone including Owen's Aunt Muriel hand making the most revolting sweater for him. He had boxes of those sweaters in his bungalow. Then in his drive-way showed up his family in the mini-van. Inside he was busy making gifts for the animals. He was done wrapping Blue's boot when the door bell rang. "Oh Lord, no" he said uninterested. "Owen-pupkinboo" a voice called outside. Owen ran for the back window. He ran until his dad yelled "Owen **FREZE**!". "He-y dad" Stuttered Owen. Owen couldn't believe his luck. Aunt Muriel is here as well. " Hi Auntie Muriel" Owen said with an fake grin. _Run Owen run_ screamed the voice inside his head. He was shocked to see his adoptive sister, Shachel wearing a torn t-sheet and even worse looking jeans.

On Isla Sorna, a male Allosaurus was making his way down to a creek. It was hard with his foot injury. When he came to the creek; warily sniffing the air for threats. And when his nose told him it was safe to drink, he did so with gusto. His name is Big Al. The Allosaurus bore marks of his hard life and including his most recent injury, a broken middle toe, that was puffed up and painful to walk on. In the shadows of the forest, ran a pack of raptors. He was gray with black stripes with white around the edges and red feathers on his head and on the edge of his tail.

The alpha of the pack is a raptor by the name of Independence. She had brown feathers on her body and darker brown tips on the feathers on her arms and white tips on her tail and head. The beta of the pack is a brown raptor with russet tail feathers. His name is Horus. Red, the omega of the pack came by followed by the siblings, Apollo and Artemis and the new member of the pack, Charlie. The raptor snorted and cawed. A faint buzzing sound came over the trees and grew louder with each second. " Humans!" screeched Hours. "Run!" barked Independence. " Into the forest!" cawed Artemis. But they where rounded up into an holding pen.

Frist time in her life Charlie felt that her heart was torn two ways, one to her old life and her new one. "Hey you over here." whispered an voice. Turning her head, she saw a massive dark-blue male raptor with red stripes on his side and quills on his head forming an crest. Sunset-orange marks where around his eyes and his eyes where an amber.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yes this is my first fanfic on this site, but constrictive criticism is welcome. I won't be revealing the name of the raptor and yes we do get to see Ghost and Panther's hatchlings next chapter. I do know the name of the vet in the first movie but I like Josh better. What are your thoughts on this chapter?**


	2. Hatchlings

**" Hatchlings"**

* * *

Charlie was scared and nervous at the same time but, she let out an shaky breathe.

" Who are you ?". She meant it to be demanding but, it came out weaker than she wanted it to be.

"Red.".

Now she was really confused.

"huh?".

"That's my name."

"Oh"

"What's yours?"

"Charlie." The two raptors where hopelessly in love. The pair sped up on the beach, then they'd stopped to watch the sun set on the horizon.

Nearby a battle scared raptor watches. His name is Fang because of his crooked jaw in turned caused one of his teeth to poke up.

Growling, he jumped on Red.

" TRATOR!" He snarled. The two raptors ran for their lives.

Growing, Fang snarled at his patrol-mates

" Hook and Athena, find Red but bring that female back _UNSTRATCHED_!"

Two

"Yes sirs" answered his command.

"So, brother we meet again." growled Fang.

Athena pounced on the unxepecting she-raptor, who squealed with fear. _Good_ she thought. The raptor did submit to her. They came up to an tunnel that led to the camp's entrance.

In the camp, Moongloss sat on a nest made of moss. She was sliver with pale sliver eyes, for she was blind. A wind caught her feathers. The wind brought a message in the sent of it. _Danger, Moongloss within the pack. The stranger will see it long before anyone dose see it. Danger._ Confused she turned to her apprentice, Juniper.

"Do you know what that means, Juni?" Asked Moon. Juniper yawned then sat up. She just surged and fell right back asleep. She had the laziest apprentice in _all_ of the packs. _In the name of the ANSETERS! Why did she had such a lazy apprentice?!_ She sighed and gave up hope and settled down in her nest.

Ghost sat around her nest as one of her eggs began to rock back and forth. One of the eggs began to crack open. A gray head with dark gray stripes poked out of the egg. The hatchling squeaked as it slowly escaped from its white prison. It looked around as its blood-red eyes snapped on her. Soft downy feathers started from the crest of the head down to the tip of the tail. The next egg cracked open. A all black body with a dawnish-purple eyes. The sent of her hatchling told her it was female. A male and a female. The next egg cracked open and a all white hatchling crawled out with sky-blue eyes. Another female. The last egg cracked. The shell moved as the nose of her last hatchling poked its way out. It was sliver with a white underbelly and slightly darker gray stripes. Then the hatchling bumped its head at the nearest tree. Her youngest hatchling was blind! It was a male.

Blue sat on her nest as the midday heat came by. A shiver went from her head to the tip of her tail. _Not another nightmare,_ she thought bitterly. Ever since Ghost's rampage and the death of her sister, Charlie, Blue wasn't the same. She had something that humans called PTSD and she thought that her pack was empty without the bundle of joy that was her sister. She couldn't believe that Ghost was a mother after the havoc she caused. She looked as the four hatchlings tussled with each other. It brought back a bittersweet memory of her sister. "AUNT BLUE!" squawked Storm, the oldest of Ghost's hatchlings. And she didn't prepare for the chaos that was the siblings and all three of them barreled into her.

River rested in her nest as the midday sun hit her sail at the right angle. Her brothers were asleep and curled up next to each other. A small buzzer went off in her cool den. A fake waterfall covered the entrance to her den. It was large and roomy to fit her and her two nincompoop brothers. Then she left her cave. The waterfall felt cool and massaging on her sail. Her youngest brother, Diablo was lazily grooming himself. He was a blood-red with dark red stripes on his body. Flame-patterns were on his feet, hands, muzzle and the tip of his tail and he had flame-red eyes. Her second-youngest brother, Black pearl was a blackish color with blazing emerald eyes. The human hatchlings had their faces pressed against the heavy duty glass. Then she opened her mouth and let a earth-shaking roar. Their eyes filled with sheer joy at her roar. She was dark green with a brown under-belly and light-green stripes. Her eyes were a soft emerald.

 **A/N: I did name one of my OCs after the ship, _The black pearl_ from _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Yes, I do know that _Diablo_ means "Devil" in Spanish (I hope that I didn't offend anyone). I based Jay's markings after Jayfeather from the _Warrior cats_ series. Fang was also inspired by Crokedstar and Tigerstar from the same series. I did name Smaug from the dragon in _The hobbit_ Trilogy. I did name Sue after the fossil and Al is the _Allosaurus_** **from the _Walking with dinosaurs_ special. A very important shout-out to SkullsandDuggery for inspiration for this story. Thanks for everyone who read this.**

Charlie was confused and scared at the same time. Frist she had been taken from her sisters and now this. It was as if Fate hated her living and decided to cause pain in her life. But she was distracted from her thoughts as a sharp call pierced the air. The beta of the pack was looking at her. A hiss escaped her mouth. It wasn't a challenging hiss, it was a hiss that meant to _leave me alone_. The beta didn't understand this.

Fang didn't understand why this female was challenging him. He had to put her in her spot! With an hiss of fury he lunged himself at her. Her look was fear and joy to him.

The beta charged at her and aiming at her throat. She had to defend herself. She side-stepped away from him. This made him mad! In the heat of the battle, she bit him on the neck.


	3. Alegaices

**" Hatchlings"**

* * *

Charlie was scared and nervous at the same time but, she let out an shaky breathe.

" Who are you ?". She meant it to be demanding but, it came out weaker than she wanted it to be.

"Red.".

Now she was really confused.

"huh?".

"That's my name."

"Oh"

"What's yours?"

"Charlie." The two raptors where hopelessly in love. The pair sped up on the beach, then they'd stopped to watch the sun set on the horizon.

Nearby a battle scared raptor watches. His name is Fang because of his crooked jaw in turned caused one of his teeth to poke up.

Growling, he jumped on Red.

" TRATOR!" He snarled. The two raptors ran for their lives.

Growing, Fang snarled at his patrol-mates

" Hook and Athena, find Red but bring that female back _UNSTRATCHED_!"

Two

"Yes sirs" answered his command.

"So, brother we meet again." growled Fang.

Athena pounced on the unxepecting she-raptor, who squealed with fear. _Good_ she thought. The raptor did submit to her. They came up to an tunnel that led to the camp's entrance.

In the camp, Moongloss sat on a nest made of moss. She was sliver with pale sliver eyes, for she was blind. A wind caught her feathers. The wind brought a message in the sent of it. _Danger, Moongloss within the pack. The stranger will see it long before anyone dose see it. Danger._ Confused she turned to her apprentice, Juniper.

"Do you know what that means, Juni?" Asked Moon. Juniper yawned then sat up. She just surged and fell right back asleep. She had the laziest apprentice in _all_ of the packs. _In the name of the ANSETERS! Why did she had such a lazy apprentice?!_ She sighed and gave up hope and settled down in her nest.

Ghost sat around her nest as one of her eggs began to rock back and forth. One of the eggs began to crack open. A gray head with dark gray stripes poked out of the egg. The hatchling squeaked as it slowly escaped from its white prison. It looked around as its blood-red eyes snapped on her. Soft downy feathers started from the crest of the head down to the tip of the tail. The next egg cracked open. A all black body with a dawnish-purple eyes. The sent of her hatchling told her it was female. A male and a female. The next egg cracked open and a all white hatchling crawled out with sky-blue eyes. Another female. The last egg cracked. The shell moved as the nose of her last hatchling poked its way out. It was sliver with a white underbelly and slightly darker gray stripes. Then the hatchling bumped its head at the nearest tree. Her youngest hatchling was blind! It was a male.

Blue sat on her nest as the midday heat came by. A shiver went from her head to the tip of her tail. _Not another nightmare,_ she thought bitterly. Ever since Ghost's rampage and the death of her sister, Charlie, Blue wasn't the same. She had something that humans called PTSD and she thought that her pack was empty without the bundle of joy that was her sister. She couldn't believe that Ghost was a mother after the havoc she caused. She looked as the four hatchlings tussled with each other. It brought back a bittersweet memory of her sister. "AUNT BLUE!" squawked Storm, the oldest of Ghost's hatchlings. And she didn't prepare for the chaos that was the siblings and all three of them barreled into her.

River rested in her nest as the midday sun hit her sail at the right angle. Her brothers were asleep and curled up next to each other. A small buzzer went off in her cool den. A fake waterfall covered the entrance to her den. It was large and roomy to fit her and her two nincompoop brothers. Then she left her cave. The waterfall felt cool and massaging on her sail. Her youngest brother, Diablo was lazily grooming himself. He was a blood-red with dark red stripes on his body. Flame-patterns were on his feet, hands, muzzle and the tip of his tail and he had flame-red eyes. Her second-youngest brother, Black pearl was a blackish color with blazing emerald eyes. The human hatchlings had their faces pressed against the heavy duty glass. Then she opened her mouth and let a earth-shaking roar. Their eyes filled with sheer joy at her roar. She was dark green with a brown under-belly and light-green stripes. Her eyes were a soft emerald.

 **A/N: I did name one of my OCs after the ship, _The black pearl_ from _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Yes, I do know that _Diablo_ means "Devil" in Spanish (I hope that I didn't offend anyone). I based Jay's markings after Jayfeather from the _Warrior cats_ series. Fang was also inspired by Crokedstar and Tigerstar from the same series. I did name Smaug from the dragon in _The hobbit_ Trilogy. I did name Sue after the fossil and Al is the _Allosaurus_** **from the _Walking with dinosaurs_ special. A very important shout-out to SkullsandDuggery for inspiration for this story. Thanks for everyone who read this.**

Charlie was confused and scared at the same time. Frist she had been taken from her sisters and now this. It was as if Fate hated her living and decided to cause pain in her life. But she was distracted from her thoughts as a sharp call pierced the air. The beta of the pack was looking at her. A hiss escaped her mouth. It wasn't a challenging hiss, it was a hiss that meant to _leave me alone_. The beta didn't understand this.

Fang didn't understand why this female was challenging him. He had to put her in her spot! With an hiss of fury he lunged himself at her. Her look was fear and joy to him.

The beta charged at her and aiming at her throat. She had to defend herself. She side-stepped away from him. This made him mad! In the heat of the battle, she bit him on the neck.

Fang let out a screech of pain as the female's jaws clamped down on him. He had to give her credit for being a lot stronger than she looked. He finally broke free and raked his claws across her face. She let out a small whimper of submission and did a crouch and avoided his gaze.

"What's your name, _F_ _emale_?" He demanded.

"Charlie." She stated.

 _Oh, so that's her name_ Fang thought to himself.


End file.
